Forgotten Pasts
by AuthorInLondonBT
Summary: A group of gems named London, Orange Topaz, and Prousite set out on adventures and meet new gems along the way. Some may end up becoming friends, foes, or lovers! Read more to see what happens
1. Only The Beginning

It was back at HomeWorld, The memory played from London Blue Topaz's gem. She was asleep, unaware that Topaz and Prousite were watching. It showed two gems, a Blue Quartz and a Blue Pearl. They both worked for the diamonds but one of them was defective. Blue Pearl was favored by Blue Diamond for her intelligence and clever strategies. On the other hand Blue Quartz was hated by all diamonds. Puny, Weak, and defective! Usually defective gems were shattered on the spot but they had plans for this one... Blue Pearl went with Blue Diamond everywhere, to meetings, planets, and to the other diamonds palaces. The other diamonds hated Blue Pearl, a gem of her kind should not be treated with such respect and given such privileges. Yellow Diamond confronted Blue Diamond about this. "Why do you treat this Pearl with such respect? Pearls are meant to follow orders!" The Diamond said. Her voice was loud and booming, Blue Pearl stood next to Blue Diamond when the Yellow gem spoke. She felt scared, but Blue Diamond stood up for her. "This is a quite intelligent Pearl whom should be given respect for her ideas! She's not like the rest, she's far more unique than any other Pearl!" Blue Diamond argued. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond fought in a calm and mannered order against the Pearl's rights. Blue Pearl cowered behind her diamond, she was terrified of having a chance of being shattered. In the midst of Blue Diamond speaking, Yellow Diamond interrupted her; the word "Shatter" hit her sharply. Her hearing faded as she grew scared of what could happen to her. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond came to an agreement. "Pearl...Pearl!...PEARL!" Blue Diamond shouted. "Y-yes my diamond?!" Blue Pearl stood straight. "We're going to a meeting, now." The diamond said. Blue Pearl nodded in agreement, they both left the place and headed towards a tall building. There were no windows just the diamond insignia standing above the doorway. They both entered the facility. Immediately Blue Pearl was rushed at and poofed by two Jaspers. What was happening? She didn't know what was going on... But could feel that a gem was carrying her. Another gem brought Blue Quartz's gem into the room. Blue Diamond looked away... These experiments helped move homeworld along but...they felt wrong. The two gems were placed in a container then set between two melters. The melter was used for experiments to make artificially fused gems or rather metallic gems. The machine flicked on a buzzing noise went through the room. They didn't know if this would work on Gems, this was the first experiment of its kind. They had particle separators installed in the machine to make the gems go into each other easily. Most metals that have gone through this process have forgotten who they used to be. The container broke and two gem forms busted out shrieking. It wasn't the forms it was the frame instead. They weren't able to form, the frames moved closer together as the actual gem fused together. They wondered if it would turn out successful like some of the other metal experiments. Usually they had to put the gem in the ground to grow more and form together. Black Peridot was in the room inspecting the two gems physically fusing. "Seems to be going well just like most of the others..." The Peridot mumbled. The frames had completely formed together to what seemed like a male gem. The frame disappeared back into the gem. It looked just like a normal gem, nothing wrong with it. Black Peridot took the gem from the center of the machine and handed it to another gem.

"Put this in a injector and implant it into the ground. Make sure the ground has plenty of resources."

Black Peridot ordered. The gem ran to the warpad in the facility and warped off to a hidden location. Full of lush green grass and resource rich soil. An injector stood just a few feet away, waiting to be activated. The gem walked up to the Injector and put the Teardrop shaped gem inside a specially made container and shut it.

"I'm sorry this has to happen to you..." The Ruby whispered. He closed the compartment and turned on the injector. The drill end started to spin and shot deep into the earth. It stopped about 30 feet down and a hole formed in the drill releasing the gem into the earth. The drill shot back up into its place in the injector. There the gem laid dormant for hundreds of years as shown in the projection. A couple decades later a new gem burst out of the ground, It was a London Blue Topaz. The Female gem looked at the surroundings, the earth here was quite green but the spot where she came out seemed drained from any life that had existed before. A Pearl came from the right and spotted the Topaz.

She moved quickly to the gem and instructed, "Oh! A new gem...please come with me." Blue Topaz followed her to a Warp Pad. They warped to a room and- London woke up on the couch. "Hmm? Why are you guys crying?" She asked. Both Prousite and Topaz had tears in their eyes. "I-I wasn't crying I was just tired and my eyes are watering! That's it..." Prousite exclaimed. She looked over at Topaz who was still crying and raised one eyebrow.

"It's just... ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY COMIC BOOK JUST WENT INTO A COMA, WHY TONY WHYYYYY!" He wailed. Topaz clenched the Marvel comic book in his fist as tears ran down his face. "You gonna be ok?" London asked. "Y-yeah I'll be fine..." He sniffed. Suddenly the power went out in the barn, the lights flickered before completely shutting off. Topaz growled and grabbed his tool box then went over to the breaker circuit board. He opened it up and took out the breaker for the main room lights. The screw keeping the wires in place was unscrewed and the wires were hanging out. He rummaged through his toolbox and got out a screw driver.

"Ugh...how the hell did you get unscrewed..." He grumbled. Blue Topaz went into the kitchen and grabbed some matches along with a candle. The wick was lit and brought off a bright orange-red light. He stuck the driver into the screw and twisted it. The breaker released electricity and shocked Topaz. "OW FUCKING DAMMIT!" He screeched. Topaz held his hand and cursed under his breath. She set a candle on a table next to Topaz. The screwdriver had dropped to the floor when Topaz was shocked, he bent over to pick it up. He grabbed it and stood back up. His hand relocated the wires into the breaker and screwed it back into place then stuck it into the circuit board. The lights in the barn flickered back on. "There we go... Stupid breaker board." Topaz mumbled. There was a small tapping noise coming from the countertop. London peered over in that direction and gazed at the figure in the kitchen. It was Bahia Emerald! Another gem stepped out from behind Bahia it was Erinite! The green gem duo was back in town! Orange Topaz and Prousite didn't know them so here would come their "Introduction".

"Well I knew you'd have to meet them eventually... But these two are my friends. Bahia Emerald and Erinite." Blue Topaz announced. Prousite stood up and went to shake hands with Erin. When he reached him and went for Erin's hand the figure disappeared. Prousite was surprised, a clone? Creating a clone... It was a pretty good power but it did have its limitations. But maybe not for Erinite, he had been training for many of thousands of years. Bahia on the other side, she looked extremely weak. Small body, short, and no muscles. But she had become a master weapon maker. She didn't need strength or power, just defense. Bahia was highly Intelligent and thoughtful of others. Great observer, could easily read emotions too. Erin had many powers but he only used two main ones: Telepathy and Telekinesis. He had a vast amount of knowledge on plants and the human/gem minds. Which would come in handy a lot of the time. But for now, they were just here to be with friends. Erin appeared suddenly behind Prousite and tapped his shoulder.

"You missed me!" Erin exclaimed.

"YIKES!" Prousite froze up and slowly turned to look behind him. Erinite was standing right there smiling with his hand out. Prousite gave a crooked smile and shook Erin's hand nervously. Erin was also able to form bonds between people and let himself into their mind. He could look through memories, thoughts, people, and even dreams! It was quite the power but was best not to be over used... Erin tapped his fingers against the counter and leaned forward. Topaz stood up to greet the gem and walked towards Erin. Topazes hand reached out for a handshake but turned into a powerful punch. Erin was surprised; he didn't think he would be getting into a fight this early. Erin forced his hand up and caught Topazes fist.

"Not very welcoming, but nice throw." Erin said. "You're quite strong... I guess, but not as strong as me!" Topaz exclaimed. Topaz brought both of his arms into a 'L' shape and flexed. His biceps bulged and his forceps tensed. Prousite came up behind Topaz and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Topaz, Topaz, Topaz, we all know I'm the strongest." Prousite smirked. His shirt flew off and flexed, his biceps, forceps, and pecs popped out from his skin. Blue Topaz shook her head and went up to the two angrily flexing at each other.

"This isn't a matter of strength, what matters is... HOW CUTE YOU ARE!" London announced. She put her hand underneath her chin and winked. London looked over at Bahia and smirked. Bahia and London were in competition for Erinite. They've been like this for a couple hundred years. But ever since Blue Topaz met Orange Topaz, things had changed. Erinite could tell they were both attracted to him and didn't really care. He favored London over Emerald, but he kept to himself not wanting to upset Emerald. Did he really love Blue Topaz? Maybe he like Emerald more, he couldn't decide. But Bahia would probably not even consider the thought of them getting back together. Erin removed his hands from the counter and pushed Prousite and Topaz to the side.

"Guys this isn't a competition...but if it was I would win!" Erin said stepping forward. He took off his shirt and poured a cup of water on himself. His fingers glided through his hair combing it back. The lighter green gem stood behind the counter reading her book. "Hey Bahia, what are you reading there?" Topaz questioned. "O-oh uh... It's The Unquiet..." Bahia replied. "I have a friend, her name is Emerald, and I think she's read that book." Topaz stated. Bahia Emerald looked up from her book and smiled. It wasn't her favorite thing but reading kept her entertained while she was bored. She hadn't liked books before Bahia Blue Quartz had shown her the book Taken From Home. Bahia Emerald's head turned to Topaz and gazed at him.

"So... I was thinking that we all might like to go to the beach!" Erin announced. Blue Topaz stared him dead in the eyes, her face was blank. She spoke sarcastically: "We live right next to a beach." "I know, I know, BUUUUT... This is a much better beach! In fact, it's a private island!" Erin claimed. He sat down at the counter and grabbed the closed laptop. Erin typed into the search bar 'Palm Island Private beach.' Many images popped up of clear waters, white sand, and a small beach house surrounded by trees in the back. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen, It didn't seem like such a bad idea. "And the best thing about this trip is I know the renter of the beach house and he's letting us stay for quite some time. I would say about three days or more." Erin claimed. "Hold on I have something to do." Topaz stated. He walked out of the barn and to the back. He inhaled then silently screamed: "YES! PRIVATE BEACH! I CAN LOOK AT GIRLS ALL I WANT!" Topaz goes back into the barn with a grin from ear to ear. Everyone is talking about the mini-vacation and what they should do on it. Topaz slid his way into the circle of them chatting and slowly drifted off into a daydream. The thought of the beach formed in his mind. Clear blue waters, the perfect weather, and London laying on her back in the sun... Outside of his daydream Topaz was slightly drooling a bit and blushing profusely.

"Yo! Topaz! Helloooo?" Erinite snapped. "Hmm? What?" Topaz asked. He snapped out of his daydream and back to the real world. "The island has a really nice hot spring near the mountains." Erin said. A hot spring? This was one of Topazes favorite places...he could peak into the private springs all he wanted... And there will be plenty of girls to watch.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked along some friends would you?" Topaz wondered . "No, not at all, bring as many people as you like." Erin responded. Topaz was mainly going to invite a bunch of girls along but maybe some guys, just so he doesn't seem suspicious. He could bring Hope Diamond, Celestine, Jade, and Onyx their. Hope Diamond, pure beauty, the most wonderful person Topaz had ever met. She was great, Topaz had known her for quite some time and loved her. He would do just about anything to keep her safe, even give up himself just for her. No, he couldn't bring Diamond along; he didn't want her to meet London Blue Topaz just yet. "So when's this planned?" London asked. "We could go right now, just bring something to entertain yourself while we're their." Erin said. "Oh yeah! Hey Blueberry, Emerald you guys need to choose a bathing suit." Topaz reminded. "I'm good, I think Bahia is too. We both have our own bathing suits." London said. Topaz had plenty of girls bathing suits, he'd rather not have anyone ask why. How could he get them to wear his bathing suits...

"I'll be right back." Topaz said. He walked outside and to the side of the temple. His clothes changed into swim trunks. Topaz went back inside and asked: "Does this color look good on me?" Topaz flexed his biceps and forceps, his pecs bulged out. London stared at him and drooled. Muscles were nice, she preferred biceps over pecs though. Topaz stepped closer to her and looked into Blue Topaz's eyes.

"Can you please wear the bathing suit I picked for you?" He pleaded. Blue Topaz rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Nice!" Topaz exclaimed. He pulled a swimsuit out of his gem and handed it to her. It was a Royal blue color with hints of Lavender.

"Damn! If I had known it was gonna be this cute I would've immediately worn it!I like the colors!" London stated.

Topaz stepped next to Bahia and asked, "Can you please wear the swimsuit I got for you?" Bahia looked up from her book and stared him in the eyes.

"I'll wear your stupid swimsuit if you let me read my book." Bahia said in a dry tone. Topaz smiled and handed her the bathing suit. It had a bikini bottom and top, but the bottom looked almost like a skirt. Bahia actually liked it, and it would be nice to go to a beach vacation for once. She might actually enjoy this.


	2. Just Friends?

A few hours later everyone was ready to go. They had their bathing suits chosen, belongings to bring, and a few people were coming along. Onyx and Jade would be coming along with them. Topaz had just come back with the two gems.

"Hey Onyx and Jade I don't want you to tell the others about Blue Topaz yet." Orange Topaz instructed. "Ok, we won't tell, and who is Blue Topaz?" Jade asked.

Topaz stopped walking, "She's...a forced fusion..." His voice was low and dark. Jade froze in horror...forced fusions?! They were multiple limbed beasts...many eyes...body parts practically thrown everywhere.

"O-oh! Topaz I j-just remembered a mission I was supposed to go on with the others! Sorry but I gotta go..." Jade lied. Jade himself was scared of forced fusions; because he IS a fusion. The thought of being stuck together, and never being able to come apart. It sounded awful... "Alright well I'll see you sometime in the future; I'm gonna be here with these gems for a while." Topaz said. Jade ran off back to the Warp Pad scared; he would never tell the others about her. Jade was gone and the only left was Onyx. They all walked into the barn where everyone was waiting. Topaz pushed Onyx in front of him.

"Ok! Everyone this is Onyx! One of my friends!" Topaz announced. Blue Topaz turned from her conversation with Bahia Emerald and smiled. She came over to them with her hand out and said:

"Hi! I'm London Blue Topaz!" Onyx shook her hand and turned to Topaz then asked, "So are we ready to go? Or are there more people to meet?"

Topaz nodded, "Yeah, just a couple of other gems." and Erinite floated over to Onyx.

"Hello I'm Erinite! Nice to meet you!" Erin exclaimed. "And I'm Onyx." Onyx said. After a few minutes everyone had met each other. It was 3:46PM by the time everyone had gotten into the warp pad.

"Ok! Get ready to have the best vacation ever!" Erinite exclaimed. "Oh I will...~" Topaz thought. They were immediately warped warped to the location of the beach. "And here we are!" Erinite announced. It was an island, and it had nice clear blue waters! The best feature of this island was the magnificent mountain behind them. The base was covered by trees, and filled most of the area. To the left of the Warp Pad a massive modern house could be seen. 5,275 square feet, and it had four bedrooms. The two bedrooms sounded small but could fit more than 8 beds! The bedrooms were right next to each other, but the walls were pretty thick so eavesdropping wouldn't be a problem; At least that was what they were told.

Erinite took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the house. It opened up into a nice open inside. As they entered the living room was to the right along with a lounging room to the right. The furniture and appliances were very simple yet complicated. The colors played nicely along with the simplicity and were a major part of how complex things were. There was a hallway that connected to stairs and the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen Blue Topaz ran and looked at the appliances.

"THEY HAVE EVERYTHING IN HERE! Herbs, fruits, vegetables, meats, fishes, and seasonings!" London shouts. "Oooh! Herbs! I'm quite good with my natural remedies!" Erin says. As Erinite was naming several herbs from Ginseng to Chamomile.

Topaz stated, "I'm gonna go check out the upstairs." "I think I'll join you." Prousite said. Both of them head upstairs and are immediately introduced to the two bedrooms. Topaz peeked into what would be the girls room. It was nice, their were beds already set up. Erinite had probably warned the renter that they would be bringing more than four people. So the renter had set up three beds in each room with dividers. The girls room had nice fluffy flooring and desks. There was a small area near the lower left hand corner of the room where a love chair, couch, and a single chair sat around a coffee table. Topaz and Prousite walked out of the girls room and into theirs. Both rooms were equally big, but each had a different layout. Each bed had separation barrier in between each, just for space. The bathrooms in the rooms were quite spacious. Two sinks in the counters; along with that there was a large bath and shower. As the walked from their room Blue Topaz, Onyx, and Bahia could be heard talking about what they should to on the island.

Topaz peeked downstairs and announced, "We're gonna go outside and look around the island." "Ok! Have fun!" Bahia exclaimed. Topaz waved and walked down the stairs and out the door. Erinite was already outside wading in the waters. Topaz ran over to Erinite and spoke:

"Surprised you haven't made a move on Bahia! She's pretty cute." Topaz nudged Erin. "I already did, she said no." He said. Erin bent down and grabbed a shell from the water. He took Topaz's hand and put the shell in his hand. "Give this to her, it's Bahia's favorite kind of shell." Erin instructed. The shell was spiral like, But the outside had a pearly feel and coloring to it. "I can tell that you like her, just from the way you talk." Erin said. Topaz blushed. He did like Bahia, but didn't think anyone would notice. She seemed so innocent and nice. Whilst he was Pervertish and rude... It made him think about who he really was.

Topaz went into the house and up the stairs. As he came up the stairs music could be heard playing. It was 'Death Of A Bachelor.' One of Topaz's favorite songs. Topaz came to the door and put his hand on the handle. The door knob creaked when he twisted it to the right.

The door swung open and Topaz spoke, "Hey Bahia I found this shell a-." Bahia was half naked undressing next to her bed. She looked at Topaz wide eyed and blushing. Topaz stood in the doorway for a second. Quite the sight Bahia was shirtless in front of her bed with her hands pulling off her skirt. Breasts exposed, and her skirt slipped halfway down her thighs. Topaz stared at her; his eyes were fixated on her legs. They slowly moved up to her face; she looked extremely embarrassed. Topaz snapped out of his trance and shut the door. So much for first impressions now she would think he was a pervert. Inside the room Bahia stood next to her bed with her hands over her chest. She took her shirt from her bed and put it on. The door opened, and Bahia's face could be seen through the small opening.

"I-is there something y-you needed?" She asked. "I-I uh...j-just wa-wanted to g-give you this s-shell I found…." Topaz stuttered. His hand opened up revealing the shell and Bahia took it from his hand. Her face was still dark green from when he saw her undressing.

"T-thanks..." She said. She closed the door and another door could be heard closing inside.

"Ugh I'm such an idiot! How will she ever like me now!" Topaz grumbled. He was Orange Topaz the parasite, pervert, and idiotic gem... As Topaz went into his room a hologram appeared from his gem and he stopped.

The gem from the hologram spoke in a British accent, "Stop beating yourself up about it, after she's done with her shower go talk to her." The gem in the hologram was General Orange Topaz. It was the 'parasite' that latched onto a human which turned out to be Topaz.

"I..I will it's just I think she thinks I'm a pervert and I don't want her to think of me only as a pervert. I'm not very good at first impressions, but thanks for the advice General." Topaz said.

"Just be who you are and if she doesn't like you so be it, just knock next time." General cautioned. The hologram faded back into his gem. Topaz walked to his bed and flopped on top of it.

He grabbed a pillow and screamed, "WHY DO GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO CUTE! RAAAAAH!" Of course the scream wasn't that loud; it was being muffled by the pillow, but you could still hear some of it. Bahia turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the towel off of the rack and wrapped it around herself. The thought of Topaz coming into the room with her half naked ran through her mind. Bahia blushed and turned the water off. After washing her face at the sink she took off her towel and hung it on the rack. Her clothes phased back on and she let her hair stay down. Obsidian and Erinite were outside wading in the waters along with Blue Topaz. Topaz was laid on his bed looking at the ceiling when he heard a soft knock. He sat upright on his bed and spoke: "Come In!" Bahia opened the door and was holding a hairbrush.

"C-can you brush my hair... It's really hard to get the back..." She asked. "Yeah, s-sure!" Topaz blurted out. Bahia walked towards Topaz and handed him the hairbrush. She sat right between his legs and set her hands on her lap. He put the brush through hair and combed through it trying not to catch the tangles.

"I like it when someone plays with my hair. It feels nice." Bahia said. Topaz gave a half smile as he was embarrassed.

"Uh... B-Bahia?" He nervously asked. "Yes? What is it?" Bahia replied. "D-do you like me?" Topaz asked


	3. Just Roughhousing

"I was waiting for you to ask that question." Bahia said suspiciously. "W...what?" Topaz looked confused. Her voice was almost sweet yet scary. How would he describe it...oh yes, seductive. Topaz set the brush down beside him and looked confused. Bahia turned around and put her hand underneath topazes chin. Before he knew it their lips were touching. Their lips were tightly locked together. Topazes hands went around her and grasped her back. "Mmm..." Topaz groaned. Bahia's head pulled back and she gazed into his eyes. His eyes locked with hers and he pulled Bahia back onto the bed. Bahia's body laid over him, her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"I love you...I couldn't keep myself from you any longer." Bahia admitted. Topaz grinned and admitted:

"I love you too...cutie..." Topazes hand brought Bahia's head so that their lips were touching. His hands moved from her head and grabbed her butt. "Ahhh...~" Bahia moaned. "Hehehehe...you like that?" Topaz giggled. "Y-yeah but," Bahia Paused "I don't want to rush it." "Ok, then will you settle for a shoulder rub?" Topaz asked. "Sure... I'm probably tight from all the missions." Bahia agreed. Topaz sat criss cross and Bahia sat in the middle.

"Probably not the only that's tight...hehehehe." Topaz mumbled. "Did you say som- mmm!~" Bahia moaned. His large hands grasped her shoulders and kneaded them like they were dough. Topazes hands moved lower down her back to her waist and back up. Topaz placed his hands a little above her waist and began to run her sides. "S-stop! I'm ticklish there!" Bahia squealed. "Oh are we now?" Topaz grinned. "Are you ticklish," He grabbed her breast as he paused, "Here?!"Bahia moaned and Topaz pulled her body closer to his. "I know you want it too...just go ahead." Bahia whispered to Topaz. "Oooooh and you said we should've waited." Topaz teased. His smile turned into a smirk, and moved Bahia so that she was underneath him. She pulled off his shirt and Topaz did the same to Bahia. So cute and innocent, but hiding behind that smile and cute hair was a demon waiting to be released... Topaz kissed up and down her neck, Bahia shivered with each kiss. He slipped his hand down her skirt and rubbed the outer lips of her pussy. His tongue traced up and down her neck making her tense up.

"Ahhhh...you're so good..." Bahia moaned. "Heh I'm only just getting warmed up, when I'm done with you you'll be trembling." Topaz warned. His tongue trailed down her neck and to her breast. He licked her nipple and sucked on it while his hand slowly crept lower down her pussy. Bahia's hands threw around Topaz and grasped his back. She was in such an immense state of pleasure she had to keep herself from moaning. She could feel herself getting wetter and more impatient. Topaz grinned and pushed his middle and ring finger deep inside her. Bahia moaned and tried to stifle the sound by covering her mouth.

"Aww come on, don't try and keep it in...It feels good to hear you moan..." Topaz said. "D-don't say that...it's embarrassing." Bahia said. Topaz moved his fingers around inside her, feeling the tight walls of her pussy. She bit her bottom lip as Topazes fingers went deeper inside her. Her breath grew heavier as Topaz pulsed his fingers in and out of her. His left arm went behind her head and pulled her lips closer to his. There lips touched and sent a wave of warmth through Topazes body. He took his fingers from her and pulled down his shorts along with his undergarments. Bahia laid on the bed in front of Topaz grinning.

"Such a naughty girl..." Topaz said. He bent over her and immediately thrusted his fully erect dick inside of her.

"Aaaaah! Y-you like to get s-straight to the point don't you?" Bahia moaned. "It's not fun if you have to wait all the time!~" Topaz said. Their breath grew heavier each time Topaz thrusted into her. Finally after many minutes have passed both Bahia and Topaz were reaching their limit. Bahia moaned and Topaz groaned as the both slowly reached climax.

"F-faster!" Bahia shouted. Topazes movements became harder and faster. He was practically slamming into her at this point, both loving the feeling and enjoying the time together.

"Ohh Bahia! I'm gonna!!!" Topaz warned. "S-same!" Bahia shouted. Topaz released himself inside of her filling her to the brim with his cum. "Aaaaaah!" Bahia moaned as she gave out. Topaz breathes heavily and collapsed on top of her.

"T-that was great..." Topaz whispered to Bahia. "Y-yeah, I hope it was as great for you as it was for me..." Bahia giggled. "Oh yes~." Topaz replied. He pulled the covers of the bed up and over them, covering both of them. It wasn't much time until London, Onyx, Erinite, and Prousite had returned to the beach home.

"Dude why'd we have to take such a long walk!! My legs are killing me!" Prousite complained. "That was fun! I liked taking a walk through the forest." Onyx exclaimed. "Yeah it was cool when I saw that wild peacock run past us." Erinite said. "This is a pretty cool place! Thanks for taking us Erin!" London said, "I'm gonna go up to my room and grab a book I'm working on." She rushed up the stairs and to the bedroom. She wondered if Bahia was in there taking a nap, since Bahia hadn't came outside with them. The door creaked as she opened it and London cringed at the loud noise. She stepped into the room and saw someone in Bahia's bed. "Called it." London whispered to herself. As she stepped closer to the bed it appeared to be not one but two people in the bed. She went to the bed stand and turned the light on. The light revealed that the two people were Bahia and Topaz...naked. Topazes eyes opened a bit and he looked up at London who seemed confused at what she was looking at.

"Shhh don't say anything." Topaz whispered. London looked back at the door then back at him. "What the heck were you two doing?!" London loudly whispered back. "Having sex duh." Topaz whispered. Blue Topaz sighed and shook her head, she grabbed her book and headed out of the room. She looked back at Topaz and shrugged as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "She left the damn light on..." Topaz grumbled. He stretched his arm and the light clicked off at a flick of a switch.

"Did you say something?" Bahia asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at Topaz.

"All I said was that I love you." He claimed. "Alright...I love you too." Bahia whispered as she drifted back to sleep. London went back downstairs to find everyone else In the living room sitting down.

"So where's Bahia?" Erin asked. London snickered and spoke, "Having sex with Topaz while we were out!" "Ha! I knew it!" Erin laughed. "But wait, we were outside for like 2 hours...jeez!" Prousite exclaimed. "Topaz was probably really thirsty." Onyx joked. London laughed and sat down to read her book.

"So we gonna eat dinner? I mean we don't have to because we're gems and we don't need food." Onyx asked. "We could, I'm pretty sure there's enough food in the kitchen for seven of us I-I mean six..." Erin assured. "We could make some seafood since we're on an island." He suggested.

London looked up from her book and said, "I could make the fish and you could do the seasonings since you seem to think your better than me!" "Hey! That was one time! It was just a friendly competition..." Erin shot back. "Suuuure, and that's why you "DIDN'T" brag about it afterwards!" Blue Topaz spoke sarcastically. "Shhh! Topaz is sleeping with Bahia! You'll wake them!" Erin warned. "Oh please I'm sure they won't wake up for a long time. As Prousite said, we were gone for more than an hour." London reminded. "Jeez can you two stop fighting, I thought we were on vacation and I'm trying to sleep." Prousite said sleepily. Erinite stood from where he was sitting and headed out into the kitchen. London followed from behind him and made her way to the fridge.

"So what should we make?" Erin asked. "How about sushi or tempura, we could do both." London said. "Ok, I'll get out the seasonings." He said. Back in the living room Onyx and Prousite were left to do whatever. Prousite immediately woke up with a jolt.

"You ok?" Onyx asked. "No, I have a bad feeling about something..." Prousite replied. "Something's gonna happen to one of us." The scent of crab and seaweed drifted through the house. The sea like aroma awoke Topaz.

"Hmm? What's that smell..." He mumbled.

Bahia woke up to the tone of his voice and whispered, "They could be cooking or something." "Mmmm...food, I'm hungry are you?" Topaz asked. "I could eat, let's head downstairs and see what they're making." Bahia said. Topaz released her from his hug and sat up in the bed. Bahia got up from the bed and phased on her clothes, Topaz did the same and headed out of the room. He waved for her to follow him downstairs as he exited the room. Bahia followed behind him and they both went down the stairs into the living room.

"Ooooh look it's the love birds! Hey Onyx I think it's mating season!" Prousite teased.

Onyx laughed and spoke in between giggles, "That's...pretty good Prousite! Haha!" "Oh come on I bet your just jealous because London won't get with you!" Topaz shot back. "Excuse me but at least I'm not a pervert!" Prousite insulted. "Hahaha good one but I'm honest about who I am." Topaz said modestly. Bahia snuck up behind Topaz and pulled his ear, she dragged him over to Prousite and pulled his ear too.

"Both of you stop fighting about who's getting laid and who's not...your both so immature." Bahia ordered. She released both of their ears and Topaz's eyes started to water.

His bottom lip trembled and he cried, "B-Bahia why did you pull my ear? I thought you loved me..." "Awww boo hoo, I do love you but try to be a bit more mature." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Topaz rubbed his ear and mumbled, "But I am mature..." "Hahahahaha!" Prousite laughed. Topaz glared at him and stuck his tongue out. The aroma of fish, crab, and seaweed became stronger as Bahia neared closer to the kitchen.

"Smells good in here what are you guys making?" Bahia wondered. "Fish, sushi, tempura, y'know ocean themed foods." Erin replied as he sprinkled salt into a pan. Blue Topaz was at the island cutting up vegetables swiftly. As she was dicing an onion Erinite grabbed the bowl next to her full of minced and finely chopped vegetables. He took them, poured them into the pan, and set the bowl back down next to her. After Erin had finished stirring up the rest of the vegetables he grabbed the pan and dumped them all into a blender. He added some half and half to add some extra thickness to the sauce. The top of the lid to the blender snapped back on and it started up.

"Looks awesome, can't wait to eat!" Bahia exclaimed. Prousite walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"It smells so good in here! It kinda smells like a steakhouse, it's nice." Prousite complimented. "Mhm, thanks." London replied. She grabbed a live squid from underneath the island, there was a aquarium holding all sorts of sea creatures. It crawled across the cutting board as she set it down, her hand grasped its tentacles and she sliced lightly through the center. The skin of the squid split, she pulled it up and off.

"Ewww!" Bahia exclaimed as she watched. She wasn't really one to see live animals be cut in half. Being extremely squeamish she left the room to go talk to Onyx.

"Oh hey! Could you tell the others dinner will be ready in a few and then we can head to the hot springs!" London asked. "Yeah, sure thing!" Bahia replied. As she walked into the room she could hear Topaz and onyx talking about what seemed to be other gems.

"So I was originally going to take Jade with us but he kinda got scared and left...oh hey Bahia!" Topaz said. "Hi, hope I'm not interrupting anything London told me dinner would be ready in a few and we could head out and check out the hot springs." Bahia reminded. "Nice, we were just talking about gems at out temple nothing important." Onyx assured. Bahia sat on one of the couches arms and leaned into the back pillow.

"Yessss food! I'm so hungry!" Topaz exclaimed. Blue Topaz and Erin started to set out things at the table when they heard a loud crash.

"Woah what in the world was that?!" London screamed. London, Erinite, Topaz, Prousite, Bahia, and Onyx all ran outside to see a giant snake monster. As the snake slithered onto the sand the sand beneath it began to change into glass.

"Dang that thing is putting off some serious heat!" Erin yelled. The snake struck at the gems pinning Onyx to the ground. "AGH STUPID SNAKE!" Onyx yelled as she threw throwing stars at its head. The monster shrieked and went to bite Onyx but Blue Topaz blocked the monster with her double bladed staff.

"Heh you doing ok Onyx?" London joked. "Yeah just get me out from under here!" Onyx yelled. "Sure thing, hold on a SEEEEEEEECOOOOOONNNND" She screamed as the snake threw her into the air. Onyx saw this as an opening and kicked out from underneath the snake. It glared at her with its yellow beady eyes, it opened its mouth and hissed at her right before slithering swiftly at Onyx. London threw through the air at Topaz, he looked up and saw her speeding in his direction. As she neared the ground Topaz jumped up and caught her making the two fuse into an entirely new being….


End file.
